A Taste of Royalty
by xDisturbed
Summary: Evelynn's seductive personality rubs off on Ashe, causing her to become attracted to her. Evelynn feels the same way about Ashe and they form a sexual relationship with one another. Lemon/Smut/Lesbian/Yuri/Sex/Femdom


**Author's Note: Ok, I've never uploaded a story in the past month or so, sorry about that. Also I'll be finishing up my Leona x Diana fic soon.**

**Woad Ashe, weird skin selection right? I don't know what it is, but midsections and those low-rise pants with the thongs raised above the waistline are just _extremely_ sexy for me. Put them together and they're _extremely_ _super_ sexy. Then Masquerade Evelynn. It could be any Evelynn skin though, I just love Evelynn because she has that sexy dominatrix look.**

**I advise that you look at the skin models or splash arts or even both to help you better understand the smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

_A Taste of Royalty_

_A Masquerade Evelynn x Woad Ashe story_

I can remember how we met, I thought about it sometimes as we spent 'time' together. She would shoot me a sultry look anytime we'd make eye contact, and anytime we'd bump in to each other, her hand would be on my rear as she apologized. I thought that's just how she was. I thought she acted very _erotic_ around all champions, but until we got into a match together, my opinion changed.

I recall when she was jungling for our team, she asked for a blue leash, took wolves, took red, and then instantly came bot for a gank. She approached the enemy Ezreal and Blitzcrank from behind, spikes rolling through the terrain as they slashed apart their health bars. I shot a volley of arrows, hitting them in the back, slowing them efficiently as Leona lanced forward and stunned Ezreal, who was now dead with his support sprinting to his tower.

"Good gank!" I said, smiling confidently in her abilities.

"Thank you, _Frost Archer_." She spoke with a _very_ humid tone, smirking as she vanished from the sight.

I guess that made me cling to the moments I could see her, during ganks, fights, or when she was clearing minions, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I guess I'd become attracted to her as well, and that's what she wanted.

She kissed me. She _was_ kissing me, her soft, blue (unlike her outfit, which was purple) lips against mine, her hand in my brown hair as mines were in hers. Our lips pressed together as we moaned into each other's mouth, writhing together as her hand began to explore my body. Soft fingers treading downward upon my torso, feeling her warm fingers against my cold, pale skin, shuddering at her descending touch. Her fingers played with my thongs' brown strap which was risen above my hips, her finger underneath it as she pulled it from my skin. She let it go as it snapped back to my skin, giggling as she mocked me;

"How come is it that I can see your underwear, even though you are still wearing your pants?"

Her voice was playful, and _sexy_. _Very sexy_. I couldn't wait for the moment she'd be moaning my name, and I were moaning hers. I could tell that moment would be soon, as her lips began to descend my body, planting warm, soft kisses against my flesh as she crawled down. As she reached my bosom, her hands came to cup my brassiere, holding the brown leather in her hands as she pressed her lips against my breasts.

As her blue lips were pressed against my mounds, her hands sneaked underneath me, her fingers seizing the strap that binds my bosom. A smile appeared on her face, my brassiere suddenly became loose, with a playful smirk, Evelynn took the bra from my chest, tossing it frivolously as her lips returned to my flesh, her lips surrounding my nipple as she softly bit it, eliciting a childish shriek from my lips. She giggled, her tongue circling my nipple as she sucked and bit on it, making me shudder as I watched her hand climb my torso. Her hand rolled and pinched the nipple that she wasn't sucking, and if she wasn't sucking, then she was biting.

She switched breasts, letting her tongue circle my dry nipple as her fingers reached the wet one, doing what she did before, tending my needs evenly. My hands made way for her behind, grasping her rear as she played with my breasts, feeling her firm buttocks in my hand as she laughed, pushing my hand from her ass as she straddled my waist.

"Ah, ah. Not yet!"

Evelynn's outfit was delightful, and quite _sexy_. It showed quite the side boob, the outfit was in the shape of a V as it closed off dangerously low between her hips, letting me see her sexline before I could actually see her 'sex'. She also had this collar on, which had a purple 'necklace' that was tucked between her cleavage, engulfed by her large, round breasts.

She was straddled on my waist as I watched her feel her body, her hands ascending her form as they emphasized each curve as she reached her shoulders. She smiled,

"I should join you."

Well, she already has, but I know what she meant. She meant that she'll join me in being topless, and I couldn't wait. I watched her as she pushed her revealing outfit off her shoulders, slipping her arms out of it as that lovely V shape disappeared, revealing her large breasts as the top fell to its side, hanging from her waist like a sweater.

I felt my mouth watering as I watched her, my excitement growing as she licked her lips and sneered, her eyes locked on mine as mine were locked on her curvaceous body. Her hands squeezed her breasts, pinching her dark nipples that stood on large mounds.

"Oh! Ashe…" She spoke with a mocking, seductive tone.

"If only you were touching me! If _only_ your skilled hands would play with me. Handle me with skill as if my body were a bow."

I remained silent, she wanted to play _that_ game. The one where she makes me beg. The one where she gets off on me begging. I'll play the game.

"That could be reality, Evelynn. Let me take care of your needs." I spoke to her in a seducing tone, hoping that she would give up quickly.

"_Oh_!" She rolled her nipples between her fingers, biting her lips as she teased me.

"I don't think that can be…"

She stopped playing with herself, and she slid down my body, grabbing my low-rise pants as she brought them down with her, leaving me near nude as she stood at the foot of the bed, holding my pants as she smirked dominantly. She dropped them. Then she grabbed the one-piece that was still concealing her nether regions, pulling it down her legs as she raised her legs, slipping her feet out of it as she stood with one hand on her hip.

Now, she looked _really_ fucking sexy. Like a dominatrix or a mistress that would punish you for doing naughty things. By doing even _naughtier_ things. Now, I could barely keep straight, my excitement was pooling between my thighs as I writhed in the bed impatiently. She really was punishing me.

Currently, she had those purple crossing straps on that also acted as underwear, covering her womanhood like a thong would. Something about it was just so, _fucking_ sexy. She was pretty much nude other than that, except that she had some fingerless gloves on and a purple collar that had a string hanging between her bosom. She looked enticing. And I couldn't wait for her to fuck me.

Evelynn winked at me, her hands crawling up my legs as they seized my brown thong, her finger tips pulling it down my legs as she looked me at mockingly, recreating the pitiful face I expressed.

She raised a knee onto the bed, slowly approaching me with a haughty stare, smirking with dominance as she licked her lips, chucking half-playfully half-mockingly as her ass was high in the air.

She caught me off guard, planting her lips on mine, pushing her tongue in between my lips as her tongue sought dominance. Her hands palmed my cheeks as her tongue danced with mine. She pulled from the kiss, looking me in the eye as she descended my body, parting my legs as her fingers dawdle around my womanhood.

Her lips curved upwards, her fingers making sudden contact, spreading my southern lips as her middle finger pushed in.

"_Mm_..."

Finally. Enough with the foreplay. She finally decided to get things started. Her middle finger was joined by her index, as it glided across my womanhood before it abruptly thrust inside of me. Her palm was brushing against my clitoris, her deft thrusts making me quiver as my breasts bounced along her tempo.

Her fingers turned, her palm facing the facing the bed sheets as she came closer. Her mouth joining the two fingers that thrust within my tight cavern.

She blew me a kiss before her face disappeared between my legs, making me gasp as her tongue pressed against my womanhood, her lips joining as she sucked and licked my second most sensitive spot.

"Evelynn..."

Words were hard to form as her thrusts became quicker, her finger tips curling as they reached as deep as they could, making me shiver and moan. Every pump got quicker, making me light headed as I felt my excitement building up.

"_Uh_... _Eve_!"

Letting her know I was about to come was a mistake, because that's when she stopped. Truly punishing me as her fingers withdrew from within me as she got off the bed, circling me as she sucked her fingertips. I guess the game isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

I gave her a look. A pitiful one, letting her know she's in charge and that she's winning. That'll get her to fuck me.

"Evelynn... _Please_."

An eyebrow raised as she stood at the bedside, a haughty smirk on her lips as she mocked me.

"Please?"

"Please _me_, Evelynn, I'm _begging_ you."

"What could the Queen of Freljord be begging me for?"

"I'm begging you to _fuck_ me. Please."

She chuckled, removing her purple straps from her thighs and in between her buttocks. Leaving her completely nude as she let them drop to the floor.

She got on the bed, standing above me as her feet were beside my head. I looked up and I could see her excitement running down her leg, showing that the punishment was mutual.

She descended, her rear getting close to my face before she dropped to her knees, her wet womanhood directly above my lips as her fingers sprawled on my stomach.

"May I take the _Queen's seat_?"

I answered her question my grabbing her buttocks. She sat on my face, my vision obscured by her large ass, making me focus on pleasuring the woman sitting on my face.

I squeezed her buttocks, pushing my tongue against her sex as she shuddered.

"_Ooh_!"

She pushed her ass down more, making my tongue press firm against her womanhood as her ass nearly smothered me. I began to lick, sensually letting my tongue glide against her wet pink surface as she moaned.

"I'd be doing the same to you... But my hands are _way_ too busy playing with my own breasts!"

She was probably up there groping and kneading her own breasts as I did all the hard work.

I pushed my tongue in, pushing down on her buttocks to get it deep as possible. Her juices leaked into my mouth, her hips rocking as she bucked against my tongue, moaning incomprehensibly as I increased my pace, licking quicker and deeper. My tongue invaded her wet walls of her dripping womanhood.

She got off me, panting as she sat on the bed, staring at the wall as she gathered her breath.

"I almost came." She spoke with a cautious tone.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing..."

"It _is_ a bad thing."

Evelynn crawled to my legs, sitting between them as she raised my leg, coming closer so that our sexes were touching before she thrust her hips forward.

I moaned and so did she.

"Because we can't do _this_." She finished her sentence as she thrust forward again, our pussies grinding against each other as she held my leg. We moaned in unison as we thrust against each other, making the bed and our breasts shake to the fast and violent rhythm of our grind.

She began to buck her hips fast and roughly as her pussy grind against mine, making me close my eyes as I leaned back, my juices jetting against her thighs as I soiled the sheets. But she didn't stop.

As I came, she prolonged my orgasm as she continued to grind against me, making me moan erratically as I struggled to form words, herself coming as her juices splash against my womanhood.

With what energy I could form, I began to grind against her rhythm. Our wet pussies grinding against each other as we moaned incomprehensibly, coming a second time as we scream in unison, our bodies falling to the sheets as ours chests heaved.

A few minutes pass by before Evelynn gets up and crawls towards me, her fingers roaming between my thighs as she collects my juices on the tip of her fingers. She smirked, putting them against her lips as she opened her mouth, sucking her fingertips before removing them and licking her lips.

"I think I just got _A Taste of Royalty..._"

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Woad Ashe, weird skin selection right? I don't know what it is, but midsections and those low-rise pants with the thongs raised above the waistline are just _extremely_ sexy for me. Put them together and they're _extremely_ _super_ sexy. Then Masquerade Evelynn. It could be any Evelynn skin though, I just love Evelynn because she has that sexy dominatrix look.**


End file.
